Confession
by CuriousRuby
Summary: Naruto decides to skip out on the festival to be alone, till someone decides to join him.


**Another old story. I wrote this one sometime in 2013. I was re-reading this one and I actually really like it! I think Sasuke and Naruto are 13 in this story.**

* * *

Like always, I was alone. I was sitting in the open pasture, staring up at the starry night. In the village, that was about three miles away, they were having a festival to celebrate the beginning of Summer. Sakura had pestered me to go, saying it would be good for me, but I knew I couldn't handle the stares and the whispered insults that were going to be directed at me. They could tolerate me, but that didn't stop them from being afraid.

It was so quite out there, I could hear the chirping of the crickets as if they were playing a melody just for me. I closed my eyes, listening to nature's sounds that I rarely slowed down enough to pay attention to. I could barley hear the festivities in the village, that it sounded like it was so far away. For a few seconds, I pretended that I didn't have the Kyuubi inside me. That I lived a peaceful life and the villagers would just ignore me as I walked past them. That I wasn't Naruto.

I felt a sudden presence behind me and I quickly opened my eyes and turned around. A boy around my age, with spiked up, raven hair and cold, dark eyes, stared back at me. "Sasuke?" I asked, feeling confused as to why he wasn't at the festival. I'm sure Sakura was probably going crazy looking for him, along with the rest of his fan club.

He didn't respond, but instead just silently sat down next to me. This shocked me even more, since I was sure Sasuke hated me and would probably cut off his own left hand before he voluntarily sat next to me.

We sat in silence for a few minutes and, after growing weary of waiting for Sasuke to speak, I started to listen to the slight breeze as it went through the nearby trees. I started to close my eyes again, feeling relaxed, and when I opened them, I was laying on Sasuke's side, with my head on his shoulder. Had I accidently fallen asleep?

"S-Sorry!" I yelped, scooting away from him in embarrassment. He didn't say anything in response and his complete silence was starting to frustrate me a little. "Why didn't you push me away?" Slowly, Sasuke turned his head to look at me and he stared at me with so much intensity for what felt like an eternity. "W-what?" I asked, checking my face and clothes to make sure everything was in it's proper place and I didn't have something unusual stuck on me.

Suddenly, a spark from the sky went off and I jumped in fright. I got into a fighting stance and looked around for any enemies that could be attacking us. I heard a small chuckle from behind me and when I turned around, I saw Sasuke was...laughing! I don't think I had ever seen Sasuke Uchiha genially smile, much less laugh.

Sasuke looked up at me and pointed towards the sky, a small smile still on his lips, "Look." I looked up and saw a flash of beautiful color in the night sky and realized it was fireworks. They were shooting them from the festival. I sat back down and watched the firework show for a few minutes. I got so entranced that I forgot I had a guest sitting with me. I looked over to see if Sasuke was even still there and he wasn't looking at the fireworks, but was instead looking at me.

"What?" I asked, again feeling like I had a third arm growing from my face or something. Without a word, Sasuke leaned closer to me and, before I could register what was happening, his lips were on mine. I sat in shock, my mind not processing anything.

As soon as I had come back to my senses, though, Sasuke had already pulled away and was walking back towards the village. "Wait!" I called out to him, reaching out and grabbing one of his pant legs. Sasuke didn't turn around, but he didn't storm off either. "Why did you do that?" I quietly asked, surprised by how small my own voice sounded. I waited a few seconds, but when I realized Sasuke wasn't going to answer, I stood up and shoved his back, making him stumble a little. "Answer me, you bastard!" That seemed to have caught his attention, because he turned around, but he had a confused facial expression. He reached his hand over to my face and wiped something off below my eye. That's when I realized it was tears. I was crying. When did I start crying?

"I'm sorry." He whispered so quietly that I had to take a few moments to understand what he said.

"Why can't you just answer my question?" I cried out, feeling stupid for being so childish.

"I can't..." I looked into his dark, mysterious eyes and saw sadness and pain.

"Just tell me." I didn't know if I was making an unreasonable request or not, but I wanted to know.

"I..." I could heard Sasuke gulp as if he was gaining all the confidence he had to say this. I didn't think Sasuke was ever unconfident or had ever seemed as scared as he did then. Suddenly, Sasuke wrapped his arms around me and he held me tightly, like he was afraid I was going to leave. He whispered in my ear , "I love you."

I stood in bewilderment for a few minutes, not sure how I was supposed to respond. Sasuke loved me? How did that even happen? Was he playing a prank? No, the emotions in his eyes were too real. What did I think of him? He was my rival. He was my best friend. Did I like the kiss? It didn't disgust me.

I thought of how lately I was thinking about Sasuke more. More than an average friend should. I thought of him when I woke up and before I went to bed. I would even think about when the next time we were going to hang out was. I just always thought he hated me. Never in my life would I have thought Sasuke loved me.

I wrapped my arms around Sasuke's waist and I could feel him tense in surprise. "I think I might love you, too." I whispered back. He pulled back a little and stared at me, checking to see if I was telling to the truth or not. I smiled at how cute he could be and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Yeah, I could get use to that.

I looked up and saw that the fireworks had already ended, which meant the festival had ended, also. I grabbed Sasuke's hand and headed back to the village.

"Wait, you idiot!" I heard Sasuke yell as he pulled away from me. I turned in surprise, had I gotten this whole thing wrong? "Don't tell anyone about how I acted." He mumbled, looking at the ground in embarrassment. I laughed and started walking, again.

"I think I'll make a broadcast about it tomorrow." I started laughing harder as I ran away with Sasuke following close behind. I didn't know how well our relationship would work out, but I was sure it was going to be an interesting experience.

* * *

**Reviews make my world! **


End file.
